Alternate Anne and Gilbert
by Lilies of Avonlea
Summary: Scribbles all about Anne and Gil! Rating will vary.
1. Anne and Gil with a Twist

"You mean hateful boy." Crack went Anne Shirley's slate on Gilbert Blythe's head.

**Later that Day**

"Anne I didn't mean to vex you."

"You meant it Mr. Blythe. You meant it."

She left him in the dust and it would be a very long time before he forgave him.

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Children, I have an announcement!"  
>The room previously filled with chatter quieted at Miss Stacey's words.<br>We will be putting a concert to raise money for a new school bell."she looked over at Tommy Alexander Pye who broke the bell with a rock last month then continued. "The play will be on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. We will need some volunteers to play the main roles."

Slowly two hands were raised. The hands of Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe. Anne looked over and blanched as she saw Gilbert's hand raise after hers. She didn't have time to put her hand down though because, Diana Barry pushed her to the front and Fred Wright pulled Gilbert up next to her. Ms. Stacey smiled at the thought of rivals playing lovers. "It looks like our volunteers have finally managed to get to the front hmm class." A burst of giggles filled the room. She handed the scripts to them and class was dismissed.

"Why did I raise my hand, why?" she question Diana later.

" Because you wanted to play the role when the rest of us did not, but you should have seen Josie's face when she saw Gil would be playing Romeo."

"Well, she may have the role if she likes."

"No Anne, this will be good for you."

"If you call being forced to kiss the bane of you existence, then yes I suppose your right."

"Oh Anne you will see what I mean."

The next day Anne went to school but when it came to practicing with Mr. Blythe Anne ignored everything but what she was doing. She acted as if Gilbert was not there while they practiced their lines up to the party scene until class was dismissed. Whereupon Miss Stacey instructed them to stay.

" It looks like you two need extra practice."

"I assure you Miss Stacey we do not need extra practice."

"Actually Anne I think we do you didn't even look at me while we practiced and we didn't even get to the end of the script."

"Then it is set you two just pick a location for your meeting spot for everyday while I go out to pick some um daffodils. Yes daffodils."she takes a few bounding steps and leave to pick her "daffodils".

"Gilbert Blythe look what you got us into! We did just fine and you know it. Why must you do this to me all I ever did to you was not talk to you. That's all. And now you make it so I have to talk to you. Well that's just cruel and mean and hateful."

" I did not get us into anything. We did not do as well as we could of and I didn't do anything to you but call you carrots. You on the other hand have snubbed me, gave me the cold shoulder, the silent treatment, everything in the book, and cracked your slate over my head. And I would like it if you talked to me so that's an added bonus to me."he straightened up and walked over to her so that there was almost no space between them.

"What is it that you want then Mr. Blythe?"

"Your love."he said so quietly she almost didn't hear.

"M-My love?"she queried

"Yes. I love you and you know it. I've loved you since you cracked your slate over my head and it takes so much effort to not kiss you every time I see you."

"But I never- I mean- I didn't know you felt that way."

"But I do."

She blushed as his gaze deepened. He knew she was only fifteen but... he had to know she would be his so he moved just a little closer and kissed her. She was so shocked she didn't even pull away. He put his hands on her waist she didn't shrink away. He deepened the kiss she put her arms around his neck. He invaded the inside of her mouth with his tongue she only kissed back. Then Miss Stacey walked in and at the site of the two she just slowly closed the door. She would not shatter their realm of love. When they finally broke apart Gilbert whispered "Meet me at the big oak tree over by your Lover's Lane okay?" She could not object nor could she accept so she only nodded.

She meet him at five o'clock at said tree. "Should we start with the script, or do you just want to talk?"questioned Anne

"How about we pick up where we left after Miss Stacey left to pick daffodils?"he answered

"Alright." she took out her script. "No practice this."he took her script and kissed lips lightly. "I think we have that well in hand Mr. Blythe. Besides we've done enough of that."she said between each kiss.

"No, I can never get enough of you."

He kissed her deeper and a moan escaped her lips. Encouraging him to do more, make her feel more, but he could not do to much Lover's Lane wasn't exactly the most secluded spot in the world. So he enveloped her in his arms and pressed her tightly against his chest. Laying her down on the ground he said, "I Would do more but Lover's Lane isn't the best spot for this nor is it the right time." They finished practicing their lines and Gilbert walked her home. It was late and Marilla would be furious.

A MONTH LATER

"Okay class last night's play was a wonderful success and the bell will be installed next week thanks to our wonderful actors and actresses."said Miss Stacey "As for my Queens class don't let your success here distract you from your extra lessons." There were a few giggles from the students. "Class dismissed!"

The children left and the Queens students settled in for their lessons. Anne took out her Queens Packet sneaking a glance at her beau, Gilbert Blythe. She loved the way he took out his packet and immediately began working he was so ambitious.

Then Miss Stacey began the lessons and Anne provided her undivided attention to her teacher. (Well maybe slightly divided between Miss Stacey and the boy sitting across from her, but only slightly) "Today we will be working in pairs. Josie you and James, Moody you and Ruby, Gilbert you and Anne. Come up with a story of any kind except about the time you and John Little crawled behind the girls and spook them half to death James, now get to work."

"Alright Gilbert what should we write about?" Anne asked "

How about a two sided account of the time a brown haired boy called a red headed girl carrots?"he replied

"Very funny Gilbert Blythe, but just because you suggested it we will do that."

"Okay I'll write my side of the story you write yours, and we'll make the title together plus a way to transition between the first and second account."

"Deal."

_I was adopted by Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert. However I was not who they sent for because they wanted a boy. Since Matthew liked me I was granted a trial period of which I would be able to stay if they could handle me and go to school. Unfortunately my first day of school did not go so smoothly._

_I sat next to my bosom friend Diana Barry and across from a boy who winked at me at the Barry picnic, so of coarse he would have to be taught a lesson before I would even be his friend. If he even wanted to be my friend. Right? I don't know what it was about me that interested him, but he threw small scraps of paper at me. I wouldn't look at him no matter what he did. I guess he didn't like that because the reached boy whispered " PSST, PSST, CARROTS." When I pretended not to hear and he yanked one of my braids. I lost my temper. I couldn't control my self. I yelled " You mean hateful boy. Unfortunately for him I had broken my slate over his head and it gave a satisfying crack. Mr. Phillips, who was from what I was told, smitten on Prissy Andrews and " helping her" for the last twenty minutes, came over saying "Anne Shirley what is the meaning of this!?" I am no tattle tale so I would not tell. The boy who's name I later found out was Gilbert Blythe tried to say it was his fault, but Mr. Phillips didn't listen. I was made to stand in front of the black board and write" Ann Shirley has a very bad temper." one hundred times can you even imagine misspelling your name ONE HUNDRED TIMES! I certainly couldn't so I put an e in the sentence that he wrote, but that didn't make the punishment any less bitter. I had vowed in my head never to forgive to That Boy as long as I lived._

_~ Anne with an e Shirley_

_I was a very improper and vain boy. I thought I could tease any girl I wanted and not get a thing but a blush and a giggle. I had seen the most beautiful girl at the Barry picnic. I being me gave her a wink. She did not blush or giggle not even whisper "Who is that?" To Diana Barry. I made up my mind the next time I saw her I would get her to blush AND giggle._

_I didn't have to wait long because the next day she was sitting right across from me. She looked even prettier up close. I tried to get the red headed girl to look at me. I tried everything even throwing little pieces of paper. Finally I was drove to desperate measures before I even thought it over I whispered Carrots to her. She still wouldn't look so I yanked one of her braids. That was the biggest mistakes I ever made. She jumped out of her chair, her face was redder than her hair, and said "You mean hateful boy!" She cracked her slate over my head and Mr. Phillips punished her even though I took the blame. Her name I found was Anne Shirley. It was apparent she had sworn vengeance because she wouldn't even look at me. I can never look at a carrot the same way again._

_- Gilbert (Gil for short) Blythe_

"I'm done."said Gilbert

"I've been done Mr. Blythe."

"Okay Ms. Shirley let's tie it together."

_Maybe we couldn't avoid each other or maybe Ms. Stacey helped friendship find it's way by holding The Avonlea School's recently successful adaption of Romeo and Juliet, but we are friends._

"Is everyone done?"

"Yes Miss Stacey."

She walked down the isles and picked up each paper. The papers were graded and handed back. At the bottom of Anne and Gil's paper was written "_Sheds a lot of light on that mystery. Very we'll written but I plan on sharing these papers and you may not want some of these thoughts to be shared. Make changes if needed._"

The class was dismissed. Anne and Gilbert walked to their favorite spot the garden of Hester Gray. Then took a seat under the big apple tree

"Well that concludes the day."said Anne

"Not quiet."

"What do you mean Gil?"

He put his arm around her waist and brushed her lips with his moving in and braking every barrier of her will. She fought his advances but at last she caved giving him full control over her. He slowly brought her down to the ground. He had been progressing quite a bit in what he did to her. Once he got started it was hard for him to stop. This was no exception.

"Gil."

"Anne."

"I love you."

"and I you my dear."

"We really got to stop doing this though. Marilla's getting suspicious because I always come home tired." "I make you tired my queen?" "Tired but I always feel loved." "Because you are and always will be. Anne?" "Yes Gilbert?"

"You know I love you?"

"Yes."

"And you love me too?"

"Always and forever."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is even though your only sixteen will you promise to be my wife?"

She didn't know how to answer his question so she leaned over and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, but can't we wait awhile? I mean there are so many things I want to do still."

"Of course I need to save for schooling and that will take years. That should be enough time for you to cross some of the things off your list."

" Oh thank you."she gasped

"Anything for my girl."

"Well the exams are in a week. Let the best scholar win."

"Yes, lets get you home Anne.

ONE YEAR LATER

"How's my Anne-girl?"

"Alright I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"You'd never believe it Gil. I asked the children to write a paper on anything they wanted. Well Tommy Bell, he wrote... _I once saw Miss Shirley with Mr. Blythe from the Carmody School. I think their friends, but I guess I was wrong because when I saw them he was holding her way to close and she just put her head on his shoulder. Maybe their engaged_."

"Well I think he guessed the thing the rest of Avonlea's doesn't know."

"Well he is incredible at guessing then."

"Yes, that he must be."

They walked the rest of the way to Green Gables in silence. Then at the porch Gilbert asked" Do you think we should tell Marilla and my Mother about our engagement now?"

"Well Mrs. Lynde would probably find out from Tommy anyway and once she knows everyone will know."

"Alright let's tell."

"Marilla, could you come here a second?"

" Yes Anne? Oh hello Gilbert."

"Now Marilla please don't be cross, but Gil and I are engaged and we have been for a year now."

"E-Engaged?!"

"Oh please don't be mad Marilla."

"I'm anything but mad child. In fact I can't express how happy I am for you both."

"Really?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Not for a number of years I want to make something of myself."

"Okay."

"Anne could we go over to my house and tell my Mom and Dad?"

"Marilla?"

"Just go child!"

**At the Blythe Household**

P"Why hello Anne. I didn't expect to see you today."

" Hello Mrs. Blythe."

"Mother could I talk to you privately?"

"Alright."

They walked over to the kitchen.

" I am engaged to Anne."

"Your what! You could of had any girl, like that nice Gillis girl, but no you pick the Red Headed SNIPPET! Your always out with that girl you never seem to be home. If I want to find you I don't go to the fields. I GO TO GREEN GABLES."

"She is no red headed snippet Mother. She is an angel with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I do spend a lot of time at Green Gables but that is only because she is there. I love her and I always have. If you payed more attention maybe you would know that we've been engaged for a whole year now! But Dad knows because he PAYS ATTENTION!"

"Well if I don't pay attention it's because ALL I EVER HEAR IS ANNE SHIRLEY This ANNE SHIRLEY that and it gets old!

"Sorry if my main figure of happiness is getting old mother."he said with a twinge of anger threatening to burst.

Back in the living room

"So, you love him?"

"Yes, more everyday."

I GO TO GREEN GABLES.

" I take it Margret doesn't like that you two are engaged."

"Marilla acted differently. I can tell you that much."

" So she approves."

"Yes, yes she does."

" Well as long as my boy's happy. I'm happy."

PAYS ATTENTION!

"That means a lot Mr. Blythe."

"Yup."

"Well I better be going you'll have your hands full with those two, and Marilla might be getting worried."

ALL I EVER HEAR IS ANNE SHIRLEY this ANNE SHIRLEY that and it's getting old

"Oh no Anne please stay. I'll send the hired boy to tell Marilla your staying here."

"That's very kind of you but I can tell when a person doesn't want to see me and Mrs. Blythe does not want to see me anywhere near the place, it's a shame because I always liked her. Thank you anyway Mr. Blythe."she said with a crack in her voice.

She stood up from her seat and went toward the door. Her head tilted up in dignity and then she was out the door.

"MARGRET, GILBERT! Would you stop bickering and see what you've done."

The two had been at each other's throat's all evening and at the window they could see the distant figure of Anne Shirley heading for Green Gables.

"She couldn't take the yelling anymore. She said that she could tell when someone doesn't want to see her, and that you Margret definitely did not want to see her anywhere near the place. Even said she always liked you Margret after she heard all of those insults even."

"Oh no I didn't mean for her to hear that."said Margret

"Seems to me you meant plenty."said John

Gilbert went out the door in a flash running after the red headed girl.

"Anne please slow down."

"I see you've calmed down."she said as she picked up her pace.

"Anne, ugh would you just slow down a second."

She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I'm sorry you heard all that."

"Don't be I just need to get home and I'll be fine."she said her tears threatening to break.

"Anne."

"I'll be fine I just need to get home and cry."she said as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh Anne, come here you can cry right now if you want."

"If you weren't here I would, if we were not on the main road I would, but since both are true I think I'll cry in my room."

She picked up her pace. Not caring if she left Gilbert in the dust, but Gilbert grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"I love you and you can cry in front of me."

She buried her head in his shoulder and felt his arms circle around her. She cried for a moment and then stopped. Enjoying the warmth she felt when ever he held her it was impossible to cry more than a few minutes when he held her like he did.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Now would you come back with me?"

"Only because you want me to."

"Anne I'm sorry I said those things I should learn to keep my opinions to myself."said Margret

"Well I'm glad I heard those things because now I know how you feel about me.

"No honey that is not how I feel about you I just got mad because you two kept it such a good secret that not even Mrs. Lynde knew."

" Well we did fool you huh."

"Yes, yes you did."

THREE YEARS LATER: Redmond

"Gilbert Blythe" the man at the front called

Gilbert received his diploma.

Anne Shirley

She did the same.

They were now college graduates now and Anne would be teaching for three years in Avonlea. Gilbert would be studying for a doctor's degree the only way his education would surpass her own. In three years they would be married.

"Anne looks like I'm a college graduate before you by five minutes."

"Only because they went in alphabetical order."

"Your going to convocation are you not?"

"No. I don't really want to I think I will just stay at Patty's Place for the evening."

" Would you mind if I stayed the evening with you Anne-girl?"

"Not at all."

**Patty's Place**

"So you are sure you don't want to go?"

"Quite sure."

"Nothings bothering you?"

" Nothing."

"Okay."

He put his arms around her and kissed her.

"What are you doing Gilbert?"

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what's wrong. Don't you dare say nothing I can see it in your eyes."

"Fine I'll tell you just let me catch my breath already.

He smiled at her. She should know by now she could tell him anything.

"I know I should be happy right? But I'm not I had planned to go here and sulk for a moment then I'd be alright. Once I had said that I loved bends in the road but now I don't know because we won't be going around this one together. We've done almost everything together since we were children and I guess I just can't bare the thought of being away from you for so long."

"It will be alright Anne-girl. We can write each other and even if we don't go round this bend together there will be plenty more where we do."

"Okay if you think so I won't think about it anymore but I still don't want to go to convocation."

"Anything you say Anne-girl."

FIRST YEAR

_Dearest Gil,_

_ Do you know Anne Cordelia came up to me today and said "Miss Shirley, Mommy says you's really miss Mr. Blythe. Is dat true?" What was I supposed to tell her? Yes Anne Cordelia, Diana knows because I tell her when ever she asks about Mr. Blythe. Never would I let her know that. So I said " You know your Mother and I are best friends and anything you hear from her about me is correct ninety nine percent of the time."_

_Then Mrs. Lynde she walked up to me when I got home and said "Minnie May Barry was over here said that Diana's been talking scandalously about you. Said that you openly share things about your personal life with the children." Can you believe her? Diana would not talk scandalously about me nor do I share every detail of my life with the children. That is exactly what I told her and I fear some roamers about me will be circulating for weeks._

_I miss you Gil. You have no idea how much and I have to stop now because I have written this for fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to word this letter. Marilla is scolding me for taking so long to write one letter to you._

_I love you,_

_Anne Shirley_

_My Anne-girl,_

_ Your pupils ask the oddest things. Why in the world Anne Cordelia asked you that in the first place I do not know. As for Mrs. Lynde let her talk she's just an old narrow minded gossip._

_My classes are interesting. It seems all I have to do is take the one year coarse and I will be done in no time. I hope you haven't made a three year contract because I am taking that coarse. Doesn't it remind you of how we got our teacher's license's? _

_I Love You so much. Don't forget that Marilla and Rachel mean well._

_I miss you,_

_Gilbert Blythe_

_Gil,_

_Just so you know my contract is one year at a time. It does remind me of how we got our teacher's license's. Those roamers have been on the loose for weeks. I can't even go down the road without hearing whispers from behind me._

_Yours,_

_Anne Shirley _

_My love,_

_I am unable to come home to you on Wednesday. My train was cancelled and I have to wait until Friday. The good news however is that I am officially a certified doctor._

_Gil_

Anne knew he would be coming home, but to wait two extra days! She couldn't do that. But she could not avoid it. So she went about the day regularly school was out so she took an afternoon walk down Lover's Lane.

"Gilbert Blythe we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."said Marilla

"Well I wanted to surprise Anne."

" You just missed her she's down in her Lover's Lane."

"Thank you Marilla."

**In Lover's Lane**

"The days ware on endlessly when he's not with me."said Anne to her sister birch.

"I guess I'll have to live with it huh?"

" I'm sorry I have to leave Layla, Marilla expects me home by supper"

She walked a few steps before she ran straight into Gilbert Blythe. She stepped around him murmuring "Only my imagination he's not here until tomorrow,"but Gilbert whirled her around and looked straight into her beautiful green grey eyes.

"I'm really here Anne."

"No, I must be imagining this."

"If I were your imagination could I do this?"

He pulled her close and kissed her lips.

"N-no"

"Then I must be real."

"Oh Gil you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"And I you my love."

"Now did you know you could make it because if you did I don't appreciate being—"

He captured her lips again.

When he released her she breathed "Lied to."

"I didn't lie the train was cancelled so I switched over to the Carmody Station and walked from there."

"You walked?! You could of called Fred and Diana or your mother and father or Marilla and me, but you walked!"

"Yup."

"Oh Gil you silly goose."

"But I'm your silly goose."

"Oh Gilbert you don't know how much I love you and your incorrigibleness."

TWO MONTHS

"Do you Gilbert Blythe take Anne Shirley to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"said Reverend Allan

"Longer."

Do you Anne Shirley take Gilbert Blythe as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as the Sun and Moon shine up in the sky?"

"Until every star burns out and much much longer."

"You may kiss the bride."

And that he did.


	2. All Seeing Eye

Marilla Cuthbert was a smart woman. She saw things when they first developed. In fact the only thing she hadn't seen was her love for John Blythe and she saw her adopted child start to go down the same path. Marilla didn't like to interfere but if she didn't what would become of Anne and the Blythe Boy? It was time to take some wisdom from Matthew and "put in her ore."

"Anne?"she called

"Yes Marilla? Is it not a wonderful day?"

"Pish posh, girl. Now would you sit still for a moment?"

Anne sat down meekly. What ever it was Marilla was going to say it must be important to stop her from going out to feed the chickens.

"Do you like the Blythe Boy?"

"What?"

"Do you like the Blythe Boy?"Marilla said more slowly.

"Of coarse he is my friend."

"No, I mean like-like the boy."

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't know how I feel about him in that way. I'm sure he doesn't feel the way you think he does."she said shakily

"You really don't see it in his eyes?"

"All I see is a strange flash. I think he was just happy."

"It is much more than that."

_How could it be more he just has that way about him that makes hard to understand his emotions_.

Marilla could tell what she was thinking.

"It does make it hard at a glance to understand. Look at him closer though."

"I'll try."

Gilbert was walking calmly down to Green Gables at that moment trying to get his thoughts straight from a talk he had with his father earlier. Did she really like him? She did blush and she looked at him differently than the other boys, but did that mean she liked him? Like-liked him? He loved her the thought that she may love him too. Well his heart was ready to imploded. He boulders ask her when he took a walk with her but where? What spot did she love best in their childhood days?

He stopped in his tracks at the front door of Green Gables and knew the spot. _Hester Gray's garden_. He knocked at the door and Anne greeted him with a hug. 'Would you like to take walk Anne?"

"Let's go."

They returned at dusk arms around each other.


	3. Beautiful Dreamer

**Beautiful Dreamer**  
>Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,<p>

Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;

Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,

Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!

Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,

List while I woo thee with soft melody;

Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie;

Over the streamlet vapors are borne, Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.

Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,

E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;

Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

When I hear that song all I think of is Anne. Why won't she love me? She says I'll get over her. She says I am only infatuated. She says I'll find someone new. How can I when my heart belongs to her? How can I when everything reminds me of her? I can't fool my self. I can't fool her. I will always love her.

**Bingen on the Rhine.**

A soldier of the Legion lay dying in Algiers,  
>There was lack of woman's nursing, there was dearth of woman's tears;<br>But a comrade stood beside him, while his life-blood ebbed away'  
>And bent, with pitying glances, to hear what he might say:<br>The dying soldier faltered, as he took that comrade's hand,  
>And he said: "I never more shall see my own, my native land;<br>Take a message and a token to some distant friends of mine,  
>For I was born at Bingen-at Bingen on the Rhine.<p>

" Tell my brothers and companions, when they meet and crowd around,  
>To hear my mournful story, in the pleasant vineyard ground,<br>That we fought the battle bravely; and when the day was done,  
>Full many a corpse lay ghastly pale beneath the setting sun.<br>And 'midst the dead and dying were some grown old in wars-  
>The death-wound on their gallant breasts, the last of many scars;<br>But some were young, and suddenly beheld life's morn decline;  
>And one had come from Bingen-fair Bingen on the Rhine.<p>

"Tell my mother that her other sons shall comfort her old age,  
>And I was aye a truant bird, that thought his home a cage;<br>For my father was a soldier, and, even as a child,  
>My heart leaped forth to hear him tell of struggles fierce and wild;<br>And when he died, and left us to divide his scanty hoard,  
>I let them take whate'er they would, but kept my father's sword;<br>And with boyish love I hung it where the bright light used to shine,  
>On the cottage wall at Bingen-calm Bingen on the Rhine!<p>

"Tell my sister not to weep for me, and sob with drooping head,  
>When the troops are marching home again, with glad and gallant tread;<br>But to look upon them proudly, with a calm and steadfast eye'  
>For her brother was a soldier too, and not afraid to die.<br>And if a comrade seek her love, I ask her in my name  
>To listen to him kindly, without regret or shame;<br>And to hang the old sword in its place (my father's sword and mine),  
>For the honour of old Bingen-dear Bingen on the Rhine!<p>

" There's another-not a sister; in the happy days gone by,  
>You'd have known her by the merriment that sparkled in her eye;<br>Too innocent for coquetry-too fond for idly scorning,-  
>O friend, I fear the lightest heart makes sometimes heaviest mourning!<br>Tell her the last night of my life (for ere this moon be risen  
>My body will be out of pain-my soul be out of prison)<br>I dreamed I stood with her, and saw the yellow sunlight shine  
>On the vine-clad hills of Bingen-fair Bingen on the Rhine!<p>

"I saw the blue Rhine sweep along; I heard, or seemed to hear,  
>The German songs we used to sing in chorus sweet and clear;<br>And down the pleasant river, and up the slanting hill,  
>That echoing chorus sounded, through the evening calm and still;<br>And her glad blue eyes were on me, as we passed with friendly talk  
>Down many a path beloved of yore, and well-remembered walk;<br>And her little hand lay lightly, confidingly in mine;-  
>But we'll meet no more at Bingen-lovely Bingen on the Rhine!"<p>

His voice grew faint and hoarser; his grasp was childish weak;  
>His eyes put on a dying look; he sighed, and ceased to speak.<br>His comrade bent to lift him, but the spark of life had fled;  
>The soldier of the Legion in a foreign land-was dead!<br>And the soft moon rose up slowly, and calmly she looked down  
>On the red sand of the battle-field, with bloody corpses strown<br>Yea, calmly on that dreadful scene her pale light seemed to shine,  
>As it shone on distant Bingen-fair Bingen on the Rhine!<p>

When I read that I think of Gilbert. Yesterday Roy slipped the lines on a paper into my pocket. When I read it I got so mad I stomped on it and threw it across the room. I thought It didn't deserve to be thrown in my trash bin. I'm not sure why I did that. After all it's just a poem. A poem that the most handsome, kind, giving, relentless, incorrigible, roguish, grinning, curly brown haired, hazel eyed, loving boy recited all those years ago.

AT GREEN GABLES

"Anne?"

"Yes, Dearest Diana?"

"Why don't you gad about with Gilbert anymore?"

"We have had our differences and have decided it would be best if we just did not associate anymore."

"Don't you like him."

"He was a friend."

"Come on you love him."

"No I don't."

"What do you like about him then?"

"I don't see the point."

"Tell me Ann without an e."

"_With_ an e."

"No, it is without until you tell me."

"Di."Anne said exasperatedly

"Ann."Diana said mockingly

"O—kay, I hate it when you do that you know.

Diana smiled

"I like how he has always challenged me, his friendly ways, his roguish hazel eyes.. his eyes are such a nice shade of hazel, his smile, how he can make me smile, his curly brown hair. You know Diana I always liked him even when I hated him... Oh god no. Oh no, oh no, why? Why me?"

"What?" Diana said with a smirk

"You knew it, Rachel knew it, Gilbert knew it, all of Avonlea knew it, but some how I remained oblivious."

"So, are you gonna tell im'?"

"It's to late for that."

"Why?"

"I already said no."

AT THE BLYTHE'S

"Why did she say no Fred?"

"Ask again Gil."

"She would just say no again."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"You know I asked Diana twice and she said yes the second time."

"You mean... that she... that you..."

"Yes eerie."

"There is hope still. I will have that beautiful dreamer yet."

He took off running toward Green Gables. He ran in through the kitchen and stopped in front of Anne.

"Anne, I know you don't love me but hear my last plea."

"Gil?"

"I Love You Anne! I can't sleep, can't eat, everything I see and hear reminds me of you!"

"I love you Gilbert Blythe."

"What?"

"I L-O-V-E You."

"Anne, you really mean it?"

"Just as sure as I am that beat you at spelling Chrysanthemum and heard you recite Bingen on the Rhine all those years ago."

"beautiful dreamer has wake unto me."


	4. Hope

Hope

For hours, the raindrops drummed relentlessly against the small window. Although the clock on the wall showed at 11:00, the sound of thunder penetrating the cloudy sky it was even more unimaginably dreary in the room. The young man who sat in front of his fully laden desk, seemed unable to comprehend anything that was set in front of him. Before him, he had an open book, but since a quarter of an hour he stared at all the time to the same page. A strand of his brown hair was waving at him in the face and energeticly he stroked it back. This gesture was not only the stray hair, but above all his thoughts, which he tried to scare away now. For probably the 100th time he began to read: ' Angina pectoris is in principle regarded as a harbinger of a heart attack. Symptoms are first and foremost sudden onset of pain in the chest area, in the left arm radiate.' sighing he leaned back in his chair. He had not managed today to concentrate on his work. He had been like this for four weeks. More specifically since the day, where he again met Anne in Kingsport, as he had been going to a meeting of the doctors. Up to this point he had believed that he crushed and buried his pain, he last summer had proposed to her, when she turned down his marriage proposal he felt as though he could not go on. But he recognized that he had been just something foolish to believe she cared for him and found that if he distracted himself he would not be able to think of her. He loved her always as much as before, even though he was now engaged to Christine. It didn't go easy when he told her. When they had their accidental meeting he had reported Anne by his engagement and for a moment he had the feeling that Anne was to horrified to look at him. Maybe she... Could she... Would she? No. Again, Gilbert shook his head. Maybe he just fooled himself again. _No you haven't you still love Anne and you know she loves you. You can see it in her eyes no matter how hard she tries to hide it from you. From herself. _The more he thought about it, the more was aware that nothing would change it in the future. He liked Christine, she was nice, pretty, intelligent, and her kisses were soft. But she was just not Anne. Often he had imagined what it would be like to kiss Anne. Not even the idea it had compared with Christine's kiss. Nothing could compared with Anne. He loved Anne's way to stretch up her Chin when she was angry, he loved her voice, he loved her smile, he loved her sparkling eyes. He loved to talk to her, he loved to watch her...He loved her so much that it actually hurt. How could he then married Christine? It wouldn't be fair to Christine, because he knew he could never love her, like Anne. For him, there never would be another. Peter Cherry threw open the bedroom door and thus took Gilbert out of his revelry. "Man, Blythe, your studying again? The exams aren't even for a fortnight!" Called Peter and threw his bag on the bed. His lively coat dripping and drenching the entire room floor. Two years Peter and Gilbert shared the small room in the cosy bed and breakfast. Peter was a cheerful young man who loved to party. Always he was looking for a good time. He never took his medicine studies seriously, it was no matter to him whether he made it through with very good or only moderate marks for graduation. The thing he did best was hecould hold some kind of conclusion under the nose of his father. Of course he wasn't at all like Gilbert, he never studied as hard or at all. But despite everything, the two understood very well. Peter stood before the mirror and combed back his blond hair ruffled by the wind. Then, he turned around with a grin to Gilbert. "Hey, Blythe." This evening there's a party over at the Piller's. You coming?" Parties were easily the largest for Peter. The girls ran behind the handsome young man often hordes. He managed to work on it all with his lively, cheerful nature. Gilbert took a while to convince Peter that he did not want to go to the party. It was not then he wanted cackling people around him. Instead, he lay on his bed and staring at the ceiling in the darkness.

That night, Gilbert had a dream. Anne stood before him in a white dress and her red hair fluttered in the wind. She looked up at him and her gray green eyes sparkled. A smile appeared on her face and she stretched out her hand. This dream was Gilbert's decision, he would talk to Christine.

The next day, he had an appointment with Christine. The rain clouds had cleared and the sun shone in full splendor of heaven. The house seemed friendly and as much of the Stuart family as ever. But Gilbert felt uncomfortable, as he appeared today in the large, bright lobby. His stomach felt as if he himself would have knotted. This feeling had strengthened yet, the closer the appointment with Christine. "Gil, how nice to see you." Christine now came running along the aisle and smiled at him radiantly. Gilbert quickly kissed her on the cheek. His stomach lurched even more with gilt. How should he find just the right words? "Shall we sit in the Conservatory?" Ask Christine as she looked up at him. "I'd prefer a walk, where we can talk. It is important Christine." "Sure, let's go to the garden." Always still smiling, she led him to the back door. Awhile they ran along silently the path sprinkled with gravel. The property of the Stuarts had a huge garden. Dr. Stuart employed two gardeners who always ensured that the plants were given the proper care. And they did their work well, the Stuarts had the most beautiful garden far and wide. "What did you say to me?" Christine asked after a while. Gilbert remained standing under a large chestnut tree and looked at her. It pounded in his head and desperately he still sought the right choice of words. "Christine..." her dark eyes looked up to him questioningly. He tride to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He had to tell her simply. He didn't wanted to hurt her, but it went well otherwise. "Christine, I want to brake our engagement." So, now it was out and he now saw in her wide-eyes a look of hurt, Gilbert felt, as he would have brought them before the executioner. "What?" Her voice sounded strangely sharp foreign even, and in her eyes, tears began to glisten. "Christine, please listen to me." He tried to take her hand, but Christine moved it out of his grasp vigorously. "Believe me, I do not want to hurt you, Christine. But... It's not fair to you if we would get married. I mean. "I will never love you, like..." He stopped abruptly. Perhaps he should not say that. But Christine finished the sentence for him. "You don't mean as Anne Shirley? Actually, I've always known it. Since the day you told me that she has rejected your request. But I was probably hoping that your feelings would still change. I..." Now unable to control her tears, a flow of water went down her cheeks. She turned her back to him and hid her face between her hands. Gilbert felt now still a thousand times more miserable than before. "Christine, please, try to understand me." He gently touched her arm. Christine wiped away her tears with the back of the hand, then she took a deep breath and turned to him. "Is Gil okay. I'll get through it. You're a sincere guy and you have always played face-up cards. I knew that you loved Anne, and it is fair of you to say it to me now. You will understand that I don't want to keep talking about it. "I need time for the thinking." She saw Gilbert to the door. There was nothing that he should respond well. "I think I should give back your ring", in a hurry, Christine tried to pull the engagement ring from her finger. "No, keep it. I bought it for you so you must. Do with it what you will." He began to walk out the door, but he looked at her one last time. An awkward silence came between the two. "It's well", said Christine. Quickly, she kissed him on the cheek and then hastily ran back to her room where she was getting ready for her date. She had always known this day would come so she had a back up man just in case. Half way up the stairs, she stopped and turned again to him. "Still Gilbert. I hope Anne still remembers what she has on you." She squirmed, then ran the rest of the way. Gilbert open the door, stepped out into the hot afternoon sun,and that was the last he would ever see of Christine Stewart. So miserable he felt, to have violated Christine. He also on the other hand makes it so much easier. The knots in his stomach seemed to fade away and he was glad that finally there was clarity.

The beautiful scenery of Prince Edward Iceland incessantly on the window of the train passed. A view of the sea and all the familiar red paths, the hills, the fields and forests in the background. Everything here was known by him and Gilbert was covered in the feeling of being back home. The final tests were completed for this semester and now he was able to spend his summer holidays in Avonlea. The first year of his medical degree was very successful, and Gilbert was pleased with himself. The solution of the engagement with Christine had changed nothing, on the contrary, he had then worked only harder to scare away any thought of Anne out of his mind

Gilbert was sitting on the steps outside of his family home's back door and flipping through a book, when he saw Mrs. Rachel Lynde coming along the road. She was carrying a basket and came directly at the House. He had no great desire to listen to gossip of which Mrs. Lynde was apt to have and therefore remained sitting on the steps. Mrs. Lynde did not see him and ran to the front door. The kitchen window was open and Gilbert could hear how she spoke with his mother. "Rachel, how are things?" asked Mary Blythe. "Not good at all Mary. "The fever has even taken to and." Mrs. Lyndes voice faltered. "..now, Dr. Blair feared the worst." Gilbert listened in. Who was it sick? He wondered puzzled. Curious, he got up and went into the kitchen. His mother sat next to Mrs. Lynde on a kitchen chair and had laid comfortingly on her hand. Mrs. Lynde was just about to dry her tears with a handkerchief. "Marilla is done completely with her nerves..." She said with a whiny voice. The two women looked up when they discovered Gilbert at the kitchen door. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Lynde. Who is sick exactly?" Asked Gilbert. Mrs. Lynde held her crying and looked to Mary. "Did you tell him?" she asked with an indignant tone in her voice. "We...We wanted to wait a little longer. He is only two days at home." Stammered unsure Mary. "Mary, two days can decide in a case of life and death."replied Mrs. Lynde a bit harshly "But I have to go now urgently. Marilla needs my help." In a hurry, she stood up and left the house with a short nod. Confused, Gilbert stood still in the doorway. "What does she mean Mother? What have you not told me yet?" His concern Evident in his face. "Come sit down, Gil." His mother said and knotted nervous hands together. After he had sat down she put her hands on his and said: "Gil, listen to me. Anne is very sick..." Mary felt he seemed gone for suddenly he froze and all color vanished from his face. "She has scarlet fever and..." well, it is not getting any better. Dr. Blair... Dr. Blair expects even the worst." She stammered. Gilbert spoke no word, but stared at her incredulously. The thoughts that were in his head were: _I have to go to her I have to. This isn't happening and just when I finally realized my love was not infatuation_. Was it all just a dream? This could simply not be true. "Gil, I know it's a shock for you, that's why we wanted to wait and didn't tell you..." Mrs. Blythe tried to comfort him, but Gilbert didn't answer her. He just stood up and silently ran up to his room. His mother looked after him with a concerned face, but she knew that she had to leave him alone now. In his room, he shut the door behind him and breathing heavily dropped against the bed. No, it could not be true. How should he live on, if... When Anne... He shook his head. There was a strange emptiness in his heart.

Nervous Mrs. Blythe went up the stairs on and listened in. But no sound was heard from Gilbert. Sighing, she returned to the kitchen. Then, however, she heard how he pacing up and down in his room. "Dear God," she whispered softly. "Please help us at this difficult hour."

The twilight descended slowly and Gilbert stood still at the window of his room and looked out. His father was just come home and tightened the Brown Mare by car. But Gilbert never perceived it. His thoughts were only with Anne. Finally, it included the only possible conclusion, in the morning he would go to Green Gables. He just had to see her.

After a sleepless night, Gilbert went down early in the kitchen. His mother had prepared breakfast. The sun was just up, speechless Gilbert sat down at the kitchen table. With an anxious look, Mrs. Blythe noticed how pale he was. She put in front of him a cup of coffee and then gently touched his shoulder. "Gilbert, we all can do nothing. God's ways are sometimes strange, but we have no power over it." Gilbert gave no reply and the distressed Mary even more. A short time later he pushed back his chair and said: "I'm going to Green Gables." "Do you not want breakfast first?" Gilbert shook his head, without another word, he left the house. Mary looked up worriedly him out the window. "What should be only, if the worst happens?" she mumbled.

Now, the sun had risen over the hills. The birds chirped cheerfully and accompanied Gilbert on his severe way. He had no eye for these beautiful summer morning. He abruptly stopped when he emerged from the sunken paths lined with roses and stood before the old farmhouse. His heart was beating him up to his neck and his eyes slid up to the small window that belonged to Anne's room. With heavy steps, which seemed to be as heavy as lead, he entered the porch and knocked on the door. It took a while, then he heard footsteps in the House. Finally the door opened, and Marilla looked at him surprised. She had dark circles under my eyes and Gilbert wondered how long she had not been sleeping. "Gilbert? What are you doing here?"she asked, amazed. "Good morning Miss Cuthbert." I'm sorry if I bother you so early, but... I wanted to Anne." For a while Marilla saw muted him. She seemed to hesitate if she should let him really. There aren't many visitors came to Green Gables, because Anne needed peace first and foremost. "Please, Miss Cuthbert." his Brown eyes were now a desperate expression. Marilla stood aside and let him enter. "How's it doing?" he asked as he followed Miss Cuthbert to the stairs. Marilla sighed, as if a ton load was resting on her shoulders. "Unfortunately not good! Dr. Blair comes every day. But.." She did not speak further, but opened the door to the small room in the East Pediment, which she had now reached. "Go only to her", whispered Marilla and then ran down the stairs.

The room was a little dark. One had half pulled the curtains. But a small beam of light of the radiant day scurried in and slipped to the foot of the bed. Gilbert walked towards the bed, stood next to a Chair. On his heart, a whole ton of rocks seemed to lie. At the moment he saw her, she seemed to be only harder. Blass, Anne was between cushions. The red hair was scattered around her narrow face. She had closed her eyes and looked like a fragile porcelain doll. Gilbert gulped, he gently touched her arm. She opened my eyes were all glassy fever. Dark circles they were among them. "Hello Anne," he said softly. "Gil?" her voice was not more than a whisper. She blinked her eyes, as did not believe himself that he really stood before her bed. "I thought I come visit you sometime. Actually I wanted to invite you to a journey through the Woods, but you should have told me so, that you do not want to come." He tried to joke, while he took place on the Chair. Anne smiled weakly: "What are you doing in Avonlea?" "Well, there are summer vacation! But what do you do for things? You can be not just sick." "I wanted to be just time in bed", she tried to joke now. "When is your wedding, Gil?" "There is no wedding of Anne. Christine and I broke up. It is better that way." He said quickly, then he took her hand again. "I hope that you make plans about my visit, carrot." "More than about any other..." Her voice was quiet and exhausted, she fell asleep in mid-sentence. Gilbert silently regarded them awhile and stroked her soft white hand. Again, he noticed what she had but for delicate fingers. O God! How much he still loved her. She had to be just fine.

In the following days, Gilbert came every day to visit. He sat at Anne's bed and talked with her. She wanted to know everything about his studies. He sometimes read her her favorite poems by Tennyson. She was never late and always again exhausted fell asleep. Nevertheless, Gilbert remained sitting next to her bed and held her hand. He spent hours, to watch over her sleeping. The fever was not weaker. Towards the end of the week, it rose even more, and Anne often talked in delirium. Once started suddenly to cry in his sleep and muttered: "Oh, Diana..." Why have I done this..." Restless, she threw his head back and forth. "Why...Why didn't I tell Gil. not said... that I love him..." Then it was again fall into deep sleep. Gilbert sat paralyzed in her bed. She loved him? It pounded in his head. Or were these words only through their delirium triggered? He stroked the tears from her cheeks gently and whispered: "I love you Anne. Please get healthy again."

Once again, it was a sunny morning, when Gilbert went to Green Gables two days later. As he left the old homestead in the late afternoon of the previous day, Anne's fever had finally broken and he felt wonderful. Hope germinated in the hearts of all, that Anne could survive her severe illness. Also, Dr. Blair, had sounded more confidently. "We have a chance. Even though it may seem now, yet so tiny."he said to Marilla. Finally with easier steps, Gilbert entered the House through the back door. "Hello!" He exclaimed, as he ran down the aisle. "Is anybody there?" But no one answered him. He ran to the kitchen and looked into it carefully. Diana Wright sat at the kitchen table and had hidden her face between his hands. Her whole body was shaken by violent sobs. Gilbert felt suddenly, as if someone would tear his heart from his body. Diana, cried because...? By God, that couldn't be! Without further to Diana, he ran up the stairs to the East Pediment, taking two steps at once. Anne's room door was open a crack. Gilbert long doused and tore the door wide open. Full of fear, prepared on a horrific sight. He discovered Marilla, who sat on the chair next to the bed.

But she sat there about not, by Kummer bent, but upright and holding a plate in his hand. His eyes slid further to the bed up and there sat Anne, upright between a stack of pillows, red hair framed her face. Gilbert would prefer shouted louder joy over this beautiful sight. Never in his life he had facilitated itself so felt. His heart seemed suddenly to float. Anne was alive. His beloved Anne was not dead. Smiling, he stood in the doorway of the room. When Anne discovered him, she smiled back. Gilbert hesitated no longer, but ran to her. "You're fine!" He whispered and sat down next to her. His whole relief was to hear from his voice. "Of course it's fine. Already since yesterday evening she may eat again." Marilla answered. "When I saw Diana crying in the kitchen, because..." He stammered. At the same time, Diana entered the room, always still violently sobbing. The girlfriend dropped on Anne's bed and squeezed herself with a more sincere sobbing on her bosom friend. "Dearest Diana", replied Anne softly and stroking Diana black hair. "Please stop crying." Diana sat up again and struck with the handkerchief on the cheeks. "I'm just so glad you feel good again." Again, tears sparked a torrent out of their sight. "Come Diana," said Marilla now and put his arm around the dissolved Diana. "Why don't we both go in the kitchen and then I'll make a strong cup of tea. Alright?" Diana nodded and had herself willingly removed by Marília from the room.

Anne looked so beautiful. She appeared to him today better than ever before. "You can not imagine how I felt, as I thought you might be dead." He looked at her and stroked her lovingly on the cheek. "Don't worry, Gil. It's all good again." Gilbert nodded and grinned at her. Awhile they stared in the other's eyes. "Anne, I. I could not live without you. " He started suddenly quiet. "I know it is not the right moment to ask this, but I had just a terrible fear to lose you, that I do not want to wait. You have to give me an answer. You know I love you Anne. Will you marry me?" It now burst out of him. He expected not to get an answer from her, and knew not where he should look. But then he felt the pressure of Anne's hand on his own and looked up. "Gil, I don't know if I am even close to being good enough for you." said Anne. "What?"questioned Gilbert suddenly confused. "I love you, truly I do , but you deserve so much better than a clumsy red head prone to mistakes. You deserve a stately woman someone like Christine or Ruby or even Josie for goodness sake any one would be better than me. "said Anne "I want that red head who is clumsy and prone to mistakes. Not Christine or Ruby and definitely not Josie."he replied "How in the world did I fall for you Gilbert Blythe?"she whispered "I don't know, maybe you always did. Hate is only love that has lost it's way you know." "I sure did hate you huh?" A wide smile appeared on his face, then he leaned forward and kissed her. Full of bliss, they held each other in the arms. A Robin perched on a branch of the Snow Queen and began to sing a beautiful melody.

Marilla wanted to get just the plate she earlier had forgotten on the sideboard in Anne's room. She opened the door and saw the two in their intimate embrace. Quietly, she closed the door again. "Everything will be fine now", she muttered as she ran down the stairs smiling.


	5. Never Danced Ballroom

Anne was silent; Phil talked about many things. Suddenly she said:

"I heard that it will announce commitment to Gilbert Blythe with Christine Stuart as soon as they pass the graduation parties. Did you know something about this?"

"No." Anne said

"I think that it is true."

Anne did not speak. In the dark she felt that her face was burning. She slipped a hand up to her neck, picked up a chain which the I said Gilbert had gave her and broke it with a forceful pull. Her ands trembled and her eyes filling with tears, but she fought them back and thrusted the broken trinket in her pocket.

They arrived at the dance, without any illusion by Anne. she pretended to be enjoying herself but just wasn't feeling it. Many men asked her to dance and she was filling her dance card methodically in with each one the peoples names that asked. She longed for a space of it to have Gilbert's name and another feared Gilbert would ask. As if he had read her thoughts Gilbert Blythe appeared before her with his curly brown hair, his mischievous hazel eyes and a smile dancing on his lips. Anne felt her knees weaken and wondered why.

"Anne You are... are very beautiful tonight." confessed to the boy with bright eyes. She felt a shudder of pleasure but she only nodded, accepting the compliment. "Do you maybe have an empty space for the next dance?" he asked shyly.

Anne was going to tell him no but something inside her told her a dance with Gilbert was a good idea, no it would NOT.

"Sorry, but my dance card is already full " it was an excuse. She knew and suspected that Gilbert felt that way also. Even so, it insisted.

"I know that Roy and you..." he started with pain but kept quiet. Even so, isn't there a waltz for an old friend?" he asked with a tilted smile. Anne was going to tell him that it wasn't a good idea. She was stubborn, he knew that that would mean a good chance of rejection. But he looked into her eyes and hope that he could disarmed it.

"I suppose that I can." she smiled, pointing it at the second waltz. "See you at the second waltz" she informed him smiling while she accepted the arm of Roy, who had just appeared.

"What did Blythe want? -He asked with distrust. He had seen the way in which Gilbert looked at her Anne and disliked it.

"Asked that I reserve him a dance." she said the redhead with lightness.

"I suppose that you've told him no." replied Roy , scowling.

"I've answered Yes." Anne, slightly angry. Perhaps this man was not her Prince Charming, who was good and comprehensive? Why did he behaved in that way? "He is my friend, and if he asks me for a dance then I would always accept." she said vehemently.

Roy said nothing. He would have liked to retort that Gilbert wanted something more than friendship but a part of him said to him that if Anne had not noticed this she would not be his. Thus it would be only his thoughts and not words.

Anne danced several pieces with Roy and one with Charlie Sloane, Moody and other anonymous admirers. The first Waltz with Roy was beautiful. The others she danced with him before was not so. It appeared the man only knew how to waltz. However, her mind was not on Roy but the second Waltz, in the moment in which dancing with her old friend.

The piece ended and they separated from the last fan anonymous, going toward the table where the punch was. She was really thirsty. And at that moment he heard a new Waltz chords resonate in the room and felt, rather than saw, the presence of Gilbert at her side.

"Do grant me this dance, Miss?"he asked taking his hand.

"It will be a pleasure, Knight." smiled her, leaving the glass of punch on the table and approaching him. With infinite tenderness Gilbert placed his right hand in the waist of Anne and the left hand she took. Anne in turn supported her hands freely on the shoulder of her partner and began to move slowly in circles, to the sound of music.

Gilbert was her friend, they had walked by Avonlea, they had shared secrets and desires, they had laughed off every nonsense that had happened. It was her best friend and she had spent many hours with him, however, never had she realized from the incredibly nice it was to have him hold her. It made her feel the desire to rest on his shoulder and be surrounded by his arms. She felt relaxed and at the same time felt beating her heart as if it were trying to get out of her chest.

Gilbert danced with her in his arms wishing for that dance to never end. Anne was beautiful and, despite how much that hurt, could not help but think of her immensely in love with her still. He wanted her from the moment that she cracked her slate over his head so many years ago. He imagined, like so many other times, marrying her, having children together. He imagined them already seated elderly at a fire, surrounded by grandchildren redheads and large, expressive green gray eyes. As the of the woman who was in his arms. If she knew how much he also used his imagination... At that time Anne sighed and Gil pulled her closer. He so wanted to kiss her soft lips, but then the last chords sounded. Before she could let go his lips were alight on hers.


	6. She's Only Human

Gilbert Blythe looked around the station and saw Diana Wright wave her hand.

"Gil!"

"Diana! It's so good to see you."

They got in her buggy.

"It so quiet in Avonlea without you."

"How is everyone?"

"Most of us are doing fine."

"Most?"

"Ya most."

"Who is not doing well Di?"

"You remember Anne?"

"Yes, Yes I do." a glint of hurt in his eyes

"She-she isn't doing to well."

"How so?"

"Oh no I shouldn't have said anything. J-just go see her for yourself you will see what I mean."

"Well if you want me to Di I will."

"Good maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"Talk some sense into her?"

"Your probably the only one who can."

"Drop me off at Green Gables please. I have to know what in the heck your talking about."

"Okay Gil."

AT GREEN GABLES

The yard was clean cut the house in good repair Gilbert didn't know why Diana acted so strangely. That is until he knocked on the door. When Anne opened the door Anne was in near rags, her hair a mess, and a mortified expression took hold of her features.

"Gilbert Blythe!"

"Hello Anne. May I come in?"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

She stepped as far aside as she could go and Gilbert saw why she wouldn't let him in. Stacks of papers lined the walls medicine bottles on the floor, broken glass everywhere, blood dripped from her broken arm that he had not seen before to a puddle on the stained floor. "Anne!" Gilbert said shocked. "I-I meant to start cleaning the inside a bit."was all she could say. "Has no one come to check on you since I came last?"he questioned. "Only Diana."she replied "Where's Marilla?" At that point she began weeping madly saying "She's been dead a whole year. Why couldn't I get a doctor fast enough? I can save Minnie May but I couldn't save Marilla." "Anne calm down, just calm down. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"I'll tell you what happened Gilbert Blythe."she said angrily "A big reality check, that's what happened. There are no Dryads or Children's ghosts. There are no land where dreams come true. No fairies, no lakes of shining water, no gardens of enchantment, no Katie Morris's or Violeta's. No Dryad's Bubble or Haunted Wood. No Violet Vale or new days with no mistakes because you know what Gil every mistake runs endlessly into every single DAY!" Gilbert was so taken aback he was at a loss for words. What happen to the optimistic Anne Shirley of old? What happen to the girl he loved?

"Anne snap out of it."

"Why should I everyone seems so relieved Anne Shirley's sensible now. So happy to see she's gotten out of making mistakes. Well now you see one of some of my biggest mistakes."

"Anne come here NOW." "You need to snap out of this dilution. You need to come out here and let me help you."

She stepped out timidly as if considering if she should let him.

"Good God Anne."

"I know I couldn't handle all this on my own."

"Handle what?

"Handle Green Gables, the school, the AVIS, the truth."

"Oh Anne. Let me see your arm."

He barely touched it when she grimaced in pain. He set her arm right and ripped the his pant leg wrapping it tightly around Anne's injured arm.

"Thank you."

"I'm not done yet. He went in and to the house and stacks of paper in his arms. Setting them on the lawn he said"I am not going to let you live like this anymore Anne."

"Gil you helped me enough already. I can do this on my own."

"Not with a broken arm." he said taking up another stack

"Please, Gilbert I can do it." she said pleadingly

"Not with that broken arm." he said with a tone of finality as he set down the last of the paper stacks. He got the old broom by the door and swept up the glass and medicine bottles. Put it In her trash bin and threw it away. "Now let's see what these papers say. You can help with that if you like."

"He took one from the top of the piles it read:

_Dear Gil,_

_How I have longed for company these past few days. I made a new discovery Gil, the apple tree you found before we went off to Redmond has a sapling near by. Isn't it nice it will have a friend near by? A friend forever to share in it's adventures?_

_Anne_

He went to the next stack this one was more recent.

_Dear Marilla,_

_I know you shall never read this but I miss you so much. The only reason I don't jump into the sea or hang myself in the rafters of the bridge over Barry's pond like I had contemplated doing years before is the fact that I still have my friends. Even if the friend I want to see the most will never come again. For he was engaged(and probably married) to Christine Stewart years ago and won't want to see a old chum by the name of Anne Shirley._

_I miss you,_

_Anne Shirley_.

He took one from the closest stack and knew this was the letter when she finally broke.

_Dearest Diana,_

_How I've missed you. I can't stay in this house much longer. I think even with you checking on me I will die of a lonely heart soon. Do you remember when I told you that every day is a new day with no mistakes in it yet? I was wrong so very very wrong. _

_Ann without an e Shirley_.

Then he took up the one from the last pile. It was written today.

_Dear whoever will come across this when I am dead,_

_I have at last decided to commit suicide. I will sorely be missed, Diana is the only one who comes to see me and I can not go out to see her. I have resigned from my post at the Avonlea School House. The AVIS has all but collapsed on top of me, one of the last of the members that do anything anymore. Like my home the AVIS is cluttered on the inside but clean cut on the outside. I tried to hang my self at Barry's Pong but broke my arm in the process. I plan on drowning myself in an hour. Long enough for me to say goodbye to life._

_Soon to be Dead,_

_Ann Shirley_

"Holly Providence Anne!"

"Without an e."

"With. You mean to tell me you were heading out five in minutes before I came here to kill yourself."

"That's about the gist of it."

"Oh Anne."he rapped his arms around her protectively

"You should just get on with your business here. Go back home Gil. Forget about me I want to die, besides no one will miss me."

"No, never."

"What about your practice, your patients, what about Christine! You should go home.

"Christine? Anne we have not seen each other since collage."

"!"

"Now Anne sit here and I will be back with some things to clean your life up."

"Okay but when you get back you go back to your life and I to what I have left of mine."

"I promise."

When he returned Anne was not on her chair. He went inside to find Anne scrubbing at the blood stain on the wood. Her hands were bleeding.

"Anne stop."

"No, I can get the blood out."

"Anne! Don't do this to yourself."

"I can do it."

"Anne your only human you can't do everything yourself."

"But I can try."

"No Anne!"he took the scrub

"Okay. Okay I-I'll calm down."she said hearing anger In his voice

She stepped back and look him in the eyes for the first time since he got there. All she saw was concern and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

He gave her some of the clothes he bought for her and she went up to change.

_He remembers what I like?_

It was a green dress with a design of lilies of the valley on the right breast pocket. It fit her perfectly. In the box lay some hair pins and a silver chain necklace with a little silver carrot pedant. She came down the stairs immediately greeted by Gilbert.

"Anne I worry about you. I need you to come with me to the Glen. Please."he said with conviction in his voice.

"I can't be the way I used to be and you shouldn't help me anymore."tears in her eyes

"You told me that when I came back I had to go to my life. But I have no life... Without you. Come to the Glen with me."

"Yes you do have a life. One that will be all the better without me."

"You know what Anne, I need you to stop with this delusional behavior of yours. You tricked something out of your mind long ago and I guess I have to bring it back for you to see."patient nearly gone

He kissed her lips and something was put back into her life. Something that had long since been lost.

"Now you see why I try to help you so much? You are my life."

"I can't just up and leave with you though. I can't."she said sadly

"But you can. If you want I mean."

"I may have no one left but I can't just leave everything I have ever known behind."

"You won't have to. I am taking over Doctor Blair's practice in a week."

"You are?!"

"And I just wanted to make sure the girl I need to come with me is okay with it."

"Of course I am. Gilbert Blythe Avonlea's newest doctor."

Then you love me enough to be my wife?"

"I always have. It was in one of those various piles I wrote to you. I think."

"!?"

"Most of them I wrote were to you actually."

"Oh Anne."

He kissed her again.


	7. Lilies and New Found Love

Anne found lilies of the valley on her desk in the morning since she started teaching. When she went to Redmond she found them on the porch of Patty's Place. She never knew who put them there until one day on convention when Gilbert sent her some lilies of the valley. That is when it hit her Gilbert sent them, Gilbert walked her home, Gilbert helped her in many small ways. Roy never did those things he only made up for not being there for her with roses and expensive gifts and diamond necklaces. _Diamonds_? Did he even know her at all? Gilbert was the one all along, but he is engaged to Christine and will never care again.

A few months later though she would come to find that he _never_ stopped caring.


	8. Flying

She the angel of his dreams had forgiven him. Him, Gilbert Blythe! Him! Could it be true or was he dreaming? Oh he didn't care Anne Shirley forgave him this eve. Who could care less if he was out an hour after his mother told him to be home? Who could care less if his steps led him astray so that he had to round back toward the road. Who could care less if he went back to Green Gables to stare at the fen they had talked at for half an hour. That was a new record. If he could talk for a whole hour with that would be heaven on earth.

He walked into the kitchen of the Blythe Household with a smile playing at his lips.

"Where have you been Gil?" his mother questioned

"Green Gables." he replied absently

"What were you doing over there." she said curiously

"Maybe that Anne-girl has to do with it."said John Blythe with a bit of laughter in his voice

Gilbert was startled by his father's correct assumption. "How did you know that?"

"A father knows."

"You mean the one who it your precious head?"she gasped

"Yup. I got her to forgive me now I'm going to make her love me." he said proudly

"Oh boy if she's anything like Marilla Cuthbert you got a lot of waiting and stubborn pride to get through first." John said frankly

"I'll wait a hundred years if that's what it takes." Gilbert said resolutely


	9. Falling

Why did he open up his big mouth? She was blushing and giggling and averting his glances maybe if he had waited just a little longer she might have said yes. Anne Blythe didn't that sound lovely? That dream it seemed would never be. In the darkness of his room Gilbert contemplated what had happened. Her tears. Her eyes. Her pleading words and then it dawned on him. It was not that she did not love him she was afraid or simply did not know. Yes he would wait. Just as he said long ago as long as it took. With that he fell asleep.


	10. Love Comes Softly

It is said that you fall in love at first sight, but what about the love that happens gradually? This is Anne. Anne who never knew of his love for ten years. Anne who didn't realize she loved Gilbert Blythe until he nearly died. Anne who loved Gilbert since she first laid eyes on him and held a grudge on him for five whole years.

"Gilbert Blythe? You must never speak of That Boy to me ever again Diana Barry."

"But Anne he's so cute." Diana said swooning

"Ha him cute not in a million years." Anne said dismissively

"Someday you'll be smitten on him just you wait and see." Diana challenge

"You wish!" Anne snickered

Five years Later

"Of course he is my friend Ruby." said Anne

"I thought you said you would never forgive Gilbert." Ruby said suspiciously

"I did but I thought five years was enough."

"Oh I see."

"See what?"

"You forgave him because he's so handsome."

"Ew NO he's only my friend!"

"Your destine to be husband friend."

"Poor Ruby, you like him so you think every girl should."

"Well it is true every girl should."

4 years After

"Will you marry me?" Gilbert bore his soul on those words

"I- I can't"

He was crushed

2 years later

"Davy Keith hold your tongue!"

"Is it true?"

"He had a bad case from the start all we can do is trust Providence."

"It can't be Rachel."

"Oh Anne don't be so discouraged he will be well if providence sees fit."

It was in the dark of her room she finally realized she loved Gilbert Blythe. Had always loved him in fact and now she feared it was to late.


	11. The Roses

Anne always thought that the roses came from Roy but they didn't. They came from none other than Gilbert Blythe. As a little test for his dream girl he sent two bouquets one he put Roy's name and some romantic nonsense and the other from him saying, "From your old Gilbert." Whichever one she choose would decide if he asked the question again.

Anne came into her room and found waiting on her desk a vase of red roses and a vase of Lilies of the Valley. She looked at the cards. Roy left roses. Gil left the lilies. She couldn't believe Gilbert remembered his promise and her favorite flowers where as Roy never even bothered to ask. She ignored the roses and went to the lilies. How beautiful they were and then she looked at her dress in the mirror "they would look lovely in my hair." she thought So she took the bouquet and arranged each one in her hair carefully. She would ware them to convocation in half an hour.

At convocation Gilbert looked at his love and saw his lilies. He would ask her to marry him once they were home at good old PEI. She would be his wife he was sure.


	12. College Courses

Every time Anne took a college coarse. Every time, Gilbert Blythe was always there. They studied by correspondence together and now that they were actually were in college she was bored. She had done almost everything required for the first year and it was only here second month. He not surprisingly was of the same state. She wondered how she would get through her first year when she was pretty much finished.


	13. Spring Fling

Spring Fling  
>Spring. Horrible horrible Spring. Anne's classmates were swooning over each other it was so disgusting. Josie Pye and Moody Spurgon, Diana Barry and Fred Wright, Ruby Gillis and Thomas Bell, Jane Andrews and Harry Inglis, and her name paired up with Gilbert Blythe's. In classes pairs never did their work. They made goo-goo eyes at one another and Anne swore it was the spring air. All this foolishness about courting if anything, a person must be educated and able to support ones self.<p>

"This whole month has been hectic. Everyone must have gone insane." Anne said

"We'll now I don't know Anne." Matthew replied

"What do you mean?" She questioned

"Look at it this way. They will marry after their education and raise the next generation of kids for you to teach."

"I do see your point but I can't stand Gilbert Blythe staring at me half the class."

"Ya sure."

At school the next day she became more paranoid than ever. Gilbert kept staring at her and she found herself staring back. What was she doing? She hated Gilbert. Despised him even. Why was she staring at him? Oh well there is not time to be consumed over Gilbert Blythe she had to get ready for Diana's Spring Fling.

"Why Marilla, I was just about to leave for Diana's. Don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon."

"Oh no Anne wait a minute, here take this."

"Marilla, It is beautiful" Anne said with a smile

The beautiful object in question was a silver flower clip. It was of her favorite flower Lilies of the Valley. She put it in her hair and hugged Marilla.

"Now go on child you don't want to be late." Marilla said seriously

At the party Anne noticed just like at the school everyone was swooning over each other. Damn spring. It was ruining what May have been a wonderful party. Then from behind her Gilbert whispered in her ear "Hay Carrots."

"Gilbert Blythe!" She exclaimed

"You look beautiful."

"You liar."

"I am not."

"Yes you are I am never pretty." She lifted one of her red locks. "You see this horrible, despicable, unbecoming red."

"Beautiful red head why to you doubt me?"

"Humph, you still insist on lying to my face."

"Fifteen and eleven twelves and you still hold on to that stubborn disposition of yours."

"It is a good thing I do Mister Blythe."

"I think it cursed me."

"Why?"

"You won't love me because of that pride."

"What?"

"I Love You Anne Shirley!"

He then took a step towards her and kissed her softly. Anne would never be able to say what she once said about spring or get rid of the memory of Diana's Spring Fling. She would always remember it as the day love found it's way.


	14. I Object

Marilla was not fond of this Gardener man. She, like many thought Gilbert Blythe was a better fit for her, but who was she to question Anne's judgement? All of Avonlea was there even Gilbert Blythe despite Roy's worried Blythe would try to take his Anne.

Anne had had a strange feeling over the last few days like Roy only wanted her not loved her. So as she timidly walked down the altar, her arms full of roses, and she held the hand of the man she would forever be bound with until death do they part she, could not help but shiver.

"Do you Royal Gardener take Anne Shirley for your lawfully wedded wife?"said Reverend Jonas Blake

"I do."

"and do you Anne Shirley take Royal Gardener for your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do."

"If anyone objects to the union of these two let them speak now or forever hold their piece."said Reverend Jo

there was a momentary silence before...

"I object" he yelled standing in the church. " Anne I can't let you marry him, I can't, I won't."

Anne walked from Roy to Gilbert and said " Why can't you?"knowing the obvious answer to this question but wanted to here it pass through his lips.

"I love-" Gilbert was interrupted by a now mad Royal Gardener.

" Why can't you just accept that you lost? You didn't win Blythe and you never will."

" Anne is not a prize Gardener. She is a beautiful woman that neither of us deserve."

"Well I got her and you don't."said Roy

"No you don't Roy!"Anne burst out

"Everything you said just proved you don't love me. You only want me because you thought you could have me Roy."

The crowd gasped.

Roy left the church swearing under his breath " Dam you Blythe, &?$&($) you."

Anne took the engagement ring off her hand and scoffed.

" Diamonds the most horrible rock on the face of the planet."she said Gilbert walking behind her.

" Anne?"said Gilbert

"Yes Gilbert."replied Anne

He grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes, and said"I love you Anne Shirley."

Anne starred in awe. "Do you really mean that."

"With all my heart. I know you think I am good enough for you—"

"If anything Gilbert your to good for me."

"Oh Anne."he breathed

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and said"Will you marry me right here right now."

She nodded for she could say no words and Gilbert took out a ring, one he had bought long ago,put it on her finger,and kissed her.

" Not how I imagined I would have my first kiss."she said

" Your first?!"

" My first."

"Are you sure you love me? You could have anyone you wanted, but you still say you want me."

"And I mean it Anne."

She smiled and kissed him. Gilbert pulled her in closer to his body.

Reverend Jo said behind them as it was evident they would marry anyway after." And with the power invested in me by the All Mighty I now pronounce you husband and wife.p


	15. Not Cool

Gilbert Blythe was always a bit smug. He was however at his most smug when a little red haired orphan girl joined his class. He was certain she would blush if he looked at her. However, he would find it very hard to get her attention much less her blushes.

FIRST DAY:After the SLATE

She thinks she's so much better than me. So much cooler, well ha nobody's cooler than me. She isn't in the latest fashion. She got freckles all over. She has a spark in her eye, but she definitely is not cooler than me. I'll show her. I'll show them all Anne Shirley will be my friend whether she likes it or not.

4 Years  
>Well I'll get her. Not so easily done eh Blythe? Not so cool now huh?<br>Some day. Some day not today not tomorrow but some day she'll forgive me.


	16. I Can't Stop Loving You

Gilbert Blythe always loved Anne Shirley. When she rejected him he was crushed. He wouldn't let her know that. She would be delighted to know she had that effect on him. No he could never let her know that. He would visit her just as before. Who knows maybe she would have a change of heart. He calmly walked away from her his heart broken, but he turned around and said "I will always love you." With that he turned once more hoping desperately she would someday learn to return his affections.

Anne watched as he began to walk once again. Her heartbeat quickened, her tears began to spill over, and she couldn't control herself anymore. She ran up behind him and threw her arms around him causing him to turn around in her hold. She buried her face in his chest and said "You don't want me Gil I'm so sorry I lead you to believe you did." her words muffled by his coat. "But I do Anne. I don't only want you I need you. I can't live live without you. Don't you see that Anne?" He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. There was no mistaking that love and fear were in her eyes. "I'm not good enough for you though Gil." He smiled her not good enough for him? More like the other way around. He brought his head over to her ear and whispered "Your more than good enough for me." before he kissed her lips like he had dreamt of for years.


	17. Joyce

Baby Joyce was dead. Anne wouldn't let go of her no matter how much I tried. All she did was cry and cry. She kept saying "Why couldn't He of taken me instead." between sobs. My heart ached for our child, but unlike Anne i was happy God saw it fit to not take her too. I can only hope Anne will over come her grief. Now at the rise of the sun Anne has fallen asleep. I got the dead baby from her arms and have had it placed in a casket. Tomorrow we will bury her. I walk back to my study and bury my face in my hands. Now that Anne is asleep I don't have to keep up my facade of fiend sorrow. Hear Anne's soft breathing through my thin walls. Hours later I begin to hear her thrashing about in bed. Then comes the sound of Marilla coming in shacking Anne out of her restless sleep saying "Anne, wake up it is okay I'm here. Do you hear me it is just a dream your not still living with the Hammond's." Next I hear Anne's shocked sobs saying "Oh Marilla first I make a mistake while caring for Elizabeth Hammond and she dies. Now I've done something wrong and Joyce is dead." I know Marilla calmed her down then because Anne's sobbing turned to sniffs. I get up from my chair and down the hall to my room just in time to see Marilla close the door. She said in a whisper "Sh. She's alright now."

I ask "What was that about the Hammond's?" For curiosity drove me to ask.

"The Hammond's were Anne's fosters before Matthew and I. They were not the kindest of people and had Anne care for the children. One of which was a baby named Elizabeth. Elizabeth came down with a bad case of Scarlet Fever soon after her birth and she died a week later in Anne's arms. I am surprised she hasn't had any of her nightmares yet with you."

"You mean she has had them before?"

"Quiet often Gilbert." Marilla replied

"Oh." Is the only thing I can say.

"Be prepared for plenty more in the coming days. I can tell by how much she cried more of these nightmares are on the way." I can tell by her tone she means this is serious so I nod my understanding. She goes down the stairs to the living room and I am left to my thoughts.

I didn't know she had nightmares about her childhood. I know some of her stories because she told me. However, she never told me about her bad dreams. I open the door to our room and she is calm and peaceful in our bed. I pull up a chair from her writing desk and watch her in her slumber. About three hours later she begins to thrash again. Her dream is not that of Baby Elizabeth but an alternative to the fate of Minnie May Barry. I shake her shoulders and she turns startled out of her sleep. "Gilbert", she says" It was horrible Minnie May died in my arms and because I couldn't save her Mrs. Barry withdrew Diana from the school and put her in White Sands forbidding us from even look at each other." I tell her it never happened. I told her all the comforting things I could think of. Then after awhile she falls asleep again. I go down to the living room to find Marilla sitting with an I told you look on her face. Tomorrow would be a long day but tonight would crawl by like weeks of sorrow and Anne would remain in the "depths of despair" until Marilla and I found a way to get her out.


	18. Katherine Brooke of KLC

Katherine Brooke hated Anne Shirley. That at least was what she told herself . She told herself she hated her youth. She told herself she hated her innocence. She told herself she hated her positive out look, her sparkling green grey eyes, her dazzling smile, her unwavering confidence, her fiery red hair, her pale skin, her seven freckles that dappled her oh so perfect nose, her commitment, her friendliness, the way she made people love her without trying. Yes she told herself these things. Even hoped she would resign, but amidst her hatred for Anne Shirley she also loved her. She loved her for every reason she hated her. There was a secret hope that Anne would survive no thrive here at Kingsport Ladies College. That love and hope showed through when Anne asked her to stay at Green Gables for the summer. Whatever bitterness Katherine felt towards Anne diminished at Anne's outburst of kindness. Katherine was no longer the prickly Catherine Brooke of Old. She was now and forever Katherine Brooke of the New Kingsport Ladies College because when she went back to KLC she was ready to make some big changes in the school and it's staff to help change the lives of their students. Ready to take on the Pringles and a school without Anne Shirley


	19. Made To Be Together

I always thought that Gilbert Blythe and I were made to be rivals. I even thought he felt the same way. Though day by day I discover that I was always wrong. When we became friends people said we were made to be together. I thought they were blind. Me and him together forever not a chance. Turns out I was blind not the inhabitance of Avonlea. We are made to be together. We are two peas in one pod. Separate but the same. How I was so blind not to see that until he nearly died I do not know, but what I do know is that we are together now and we are going to stay that way. Gilbert and I as Avonlea says are definitely made to be together.

**Yay Chapter 20 I can't believe it:D**

**Please Review! ****If you have any suggestions they are WELCOME. ****Thank you Katherine and Raindropcatcher for your patience and reviews.**

**~ Lilies of Avonlea**


	20. Desperate to Get Away

_Gil I'm going to White Sands to fill in for the Summer Literature and Writing teacher at the school_. The words she would say to him echoed in her mind. She couldn't take being so close to him for the past year. Things were starting to get awkward between them. He wouldn't stop looking at her so.. so.. deeply and heartfelt. She needed to get away from him if not for her to straighten her feelings out then for him. What she did not know was that Gilbert was staying at White Sands for the Summer for the same reason.

_I am going to fill in for the Summer Math and Science teacher at the White Sands school_. That was perfect justification to get away from Anne. He really needed to get away from her for awhile. He didn't know what he felt for Anne so to get away from Avonlea where she would likely stay was good to sort out his feelings.

Later That Day

Anne went for a walk down Lover's Lane. It was a beautiful day and in a week she would be off for White Sands. This was one of those days when she had a imagination fit where she would be prone to imagining the impossible. She was in the middle of imagining the life of a golden haired heroine when she heard a male voice from behind her.

"Gil!?"

"Hello Anne-girl." A smile played at his lips

"Listen I have something to tell you Anne. "

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm filling in for a summer Science and Math teacher at White Sands"

_Oh no I wanted to go to White Sands to get away from him not to be closer to him_.

Gilbert went to Green Gables to find Anne but Marilla told him she was at Lover's Lane. When he got there he found her standing there saying "Averil Thompson what a perfect name for a story book heroine. Gilbert no not Blythe, well maybe, but if I use his name he'll think he is the center of the story."

_She wants to use my name for one of her characters how cute_.

"Anne."

She turned around startled saying "Gil!?"

"Hello Anne-girl"

He took a deep breath. "Listen I have something to tell you Anne. "

"Is anything wrong?" He could hear her concern.

"No, I'm filling in for a summer Science and Math teacher at White Sands and I just wanted you to know."

"I'm teaching there too only I'm filling in for the Writing and Literature teacher." Said Anne feigning excitement.

_Darn it. How am I supposed to get away from her if we're teaching together? _

"Well that is grand Anne!"

"Oh this will be fun."

"May I walk you home Anne?"

"Well... Okay."

THE FOLLOWING WEEK

"Goodbye Marilla!" Anne yelled from the caboose of the train.

" Goodbye Anne!"

Gilbert gave one last wave goodbye to his parents before going to his seat with Anne. They did not talk much. Silence filled their compartment. Finally when it became to much to bare Gilbert said "Why did you decide not to stay in Avonlea?"

_To get away from you._

"Well, I just needed to get away."

"Me too."

Suddenly the train stopped at the station and they hurriedly scrambled off. They were separated by the crowds of people giving each time to think.

_How do I feel about him? How will things be with us teaching together? How would I sort out my feelings for him when I can't avoid him?_

How am I going to figure this out with my heart beating out of my chest all the time?

When they found each other again it was at their boarding house.

"What in the world.", said Gilbert, "I thought boys and girls ha desperate boardings."

"Me too."

"Well normally but we are the only ones that can take you." Said the care taker Miss Lacey Lovett

"Oh." Said the surprised boarders

"I'll show you two to your rooms." Miss Lovett said

Gilbert's room was just across the hall from Anne's. It had a bookshelf, a desk, oil lamp, a medium sized bed, a water basin, a dresser, and a view of the garden. Gilbert had intended to put away his things but the room was so cramped and hot that he decided to open the west window. To his displeased sight he beheld Anne Shirley opening her east window. _Darn you Miss Lovett._

Anne's room was right across the hallway from that of Gilbert's. It had a writing desk, bookshelf, a water basin, some towels, a medium sized bed, and a view that overlooked the small pond in the garden. She opened her window to let in the fresh summer air. To her surprise she saw Gilbert doing the same thing in his room. Not only did they teach together, boarded together and had rooms across the hall from one another, but had their windows over looking the others room! _Why me? Why?_

"Hello Gil." She said warmly

"Hello Anne." He said almost disappointed

"Is it me or are we being set up?" Said Gilbert

"I do think it may be possible other wise it is just a long chain of unbroken coincidences."

"Well see you down stairs Anne."

"See you Gil."

They closed their windows and went down stairs immediately greeted by Miss Lovett.

"All settled in I presume?"

"Quite nicely Miss Lovett."

"Oh you two just call me Lacey."

"Okay Lacey." The name foreign to Anne's tongue, "Lovett." She almost immediately tacked on.

They sat down to supper and then dashed to their rooms.

_Oh no this is horrible. I am never going to have a moment with out him close by._

_Wow I guess I get to spend my whole summer with Anne-with an e- Shirley. Great._

Anne took out a book entitled: How to Tell when Your in Love and began flipping through it. It had a lot of good ways to tell if she was in love.

1. You love to see him/her

2, You can't stop thinking about him/her

3. You don't know how to act around him/her

4. You can't seem to get away from him/her

5. You find yourself daydreaming about him/her

6. You hated him/Her

7. You feel fulfilled or complete around this person

She stopped short when she heard a loud crash down stairs. Lacey had broken a vase of flowers and it now soaked the floor. Dirt scattered about the whie carpet.

"I am so sorry to of disturbed you kids."

"It is alright Lacey." Said Gilbert

"You go on back up to your rooms."

"Are you sure you need no help?" Anne questioned concernedly

"Quite sure."

Gilbert went back up to his room and opened book: How to Tell if a Girl Loves You

1. She hated you.

2. She is totally obvious about it because your handsome and she is like a total snob.

3. She steers clear of you as much as possible.

4. She follows you around trying to play the damsel in distress.

5. She literally was a damsel in distress but when you saved her she claimed it unnecessary.

6. She is more or less trying to make you notice her.

7. You are her best dude friend.

8. Obsessed with you.

9. Could care less.

Note of Warning: Girls that exhibit traits 1,3,5,7, and 9 probably doesn't even know they like you and may need to realize it themselves before you get any ideas. Where as even number girls are probably just extremely infatuated and possibly a stocker.

She loves me?

Then he looked at the note on the bottom. Anne was an odd numbered gal. He relieved then that it would take a lot more patience and time for her to relieve it.

Anne returned to her book.

8. You find yourself trying to figure this person out.

9. Your reading this book with that person in mind.

_I love him._

It was not even the first day of teaching and both of them could tell it was going to be a awkward next few months.


	21. Continuation of Desperate to Get Away

It was the end of their first month of teaching. The children were both good and kind as well as funny and mischievous. Anne sat in the garden her mind wondering to things that at the moment were far more important than that of the beauty around her. _How could I have been so stupid? Am I really that blind? _The past month as eventful as it was it could not be said it was not awkward. She had avoided him quite a bit. As much as she could. She remembered one of their few conversations. It was from the distance of their windows.

"So Anne, does this remind you of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Only a little."

"Come on, Miss Cuthbert and my father are as disconnected as the feuding families, we are talking to each other from our windows, all that is missing is the intense _realized_ love and the flowery speeches."

"Ha us in love? That would never work out we are far to stubborn to last."

"We could though. Couldn't we?"

"Not likely now let me go back to grading papers Romeo." She closed her window after that remark.

How odd that conversation was could he feel something for _her_?

There was another instance just last week. It was even more uncomfortable. It was in the kitchen she was helping Lacey... Lovett with making supper.

"You look like the perfect little wife Anne." He said

"If it were not for her," she gestured to her left at Lacey," The kitchen would be a complete mess and everything beyond salvaging." She had said seriously

"Well I would rather you imagine while you let everything burn than have you make a perfect feast any day of the week."

"I do not cook for you everyday of the week so how do you know if you will get sick of it?"

"I could never get sick of you."

She had blushed slightly at his last remark.

She stood still thinking. Not really paying attention to where she was going until she found herself sitting beneath the boughs of the Purple Majesty near the cemetery.

Gilbert was at the cemetery across from the boarding house. Though he originally came to look at the stories on the grave markers of souls departed, he found he thought more of Anne than Lillian Markus, who died of the fever. _I love her and she loves me._

Gilbert had tried unsuccessfully to help her realize what he felt for her and possibly what she felt for him. So many times he had tried and so many times she just turned it into a joke. So many times she had blushed but he didn't get to talk to her much. He felt... No _knew_ she was avoiding him as much as possible. The last time he saw here as last week while she helped Lacey make supper.

"You look like the perfect little wife Anne." He had said

"If it were not for her," she gestured to her left at Lacey," The kitchen would be a complete mess and everything beyond salvaging." She said seriously

"Well I would rather you imagine while you let everything burn than have you make a perfect feast any day of the week." He couldn't help saying that. He was not joking he was serious.

"I do not cook for you everyday of the week so how do you know if you will get sick of it?" She questioned.

"I could never get sick of you." He said intimately

He could not help but notice she had blushed slightly at his last remark. To prove to her that he would never get sick of her. He stopped looking at her for a moment and put his hands on her shoulders and whispered "Never."

He walked about aimlessly until he saw a red headed school mam sitting under Anne's favorite tree at White Sands the Purple Majesty. He walked over careful not to startle the Titan haired girl. Then he sat and observed the far off expression in her eyes.

"Hello Anne."

She looked up bewildered and calmed down at the sight of her friend though she was still uneasy.

"Hullo Gilbert."

"So how was your first month of teaching Anne?"

"Eventful."

"You know Anne they have a very similar opinion about you to mine." He said huskily

"Oh?"A little nervous of his intimate sound of his voice.

"They absolutely love you." He breathed moving closer to her.

"What does that have to do with how you feel about me?" She squirmed slightly.

He moved closer so that only the space of a parchment remained between their lips.

"I love you too but a bit differently."

"How different?"

"This different."

He closed the distance between them with his lips. Anne felt dizzy with emotion as she kissed back. His lips were hot and intense. He expected her to pull away but she did not she leaned into him instead. When they broke apart their breathing was very labored.

"Oh that different." Anne gasped.

He laughed huskily and said "No more avoiding me understand Miss Shirley? Or I will simply have to never kiss you again."

"Yes Mister Blythe." She said smiling.


	22. My First Day

I sat in my room lost in thought. School had been absolutely dreadful. I had just started my first year of ninth grade. Marilla permitting me to go of course. I even got to sit next to my new bosom friend Diana Barry, but I had to sit across from that mean hateful boy Gil... who I vowed never to speak of. He called me carrots. The nerve of That Boy. He walks with Josie Pye who most of the time is a total snob of a girl. He just lets her moon over him all the time. Does she even do anything else? Diana just swoons over Him all the time. Gil... That Boy does not seem to notice her much though. He is to busy trying to ask my forgiveness even though he will never get it. Is He that daft? In my mind He is That Boy, He, and Him does it offend God to share His reference with A Low Life like That Boy? Any who, life in Avonlea is to say the least... Interesting.


End file.
